Magic
is a supernatural force used by most of the Exceed, that basically allows its user to exceed physical laws and manipulate matters. Most of them are taken effect by effect and control Elemental and even the Spirit Circuits itself. Overview All of the Exceed are ranked based on their affinity to magic. Magic comes from the Elementals across Disboard. The "life" amongst the first six races, from Old Deus to Flugel, are born with the natural ability to control Elemental without the more scientific approach of lesser races. Jibril concluded her own power to be far greater than an Elf's magic but less controlled and sophisticated in comparison. Their power comes from certain body parts like the god's core and the winged's ring. Spells Spells are a verbal way to use magic and Elementals. Spells can be used to achieve different effects such as Jibril's Bkullians (Eternal Fourth Protection)Eternal Fourth Protection to generate a magical barrier. The Elves are exceptionally skilled at the usage of spells as they have the ability to cast multiple spells at once and even create a new formula that can be used by the other Exceed such as the Flugel. Special Skills Some of the Exceed is known to have special skills only unique to their race and even further to specific individuals within the race. Arma Qualia Arma Qualia is the most ultimate of magic for Phantasma, much like the Flügel's Heavens Strike, or the Dragonia's Far Cry but its primary purpose is not used as a weapon. It is able to disfigure dimensions together and warp perceived realities. Far Cry Far Cry is the most powerful magic attack used by the Dragonia, In exchange for the user's life, it lets out a devastating destructive blast of heat and fire Elementals which is so powerful it's said to be able to alter the form of stars. Heaven's Strike or Heavenly Smite is a Magic used by the Flügel during The Great War and the most powerful destruction magic for Flugel. However, after use of it the Flugel's body regresses to that of a young child and they are unable to use magic. Sprite Tune Alles-Lösen Although the Ex-Machina have a large arsenal of unique weapons exclusive to the cybernetic race, Alles-Lösen (German for Solve Everything) can be argued to be their most powerful one. It is an algorithm for combating unknown foes, the sheer abilities of this form confirm that the Ex-Machina have killed an Old Deus, even more, evident by Schwi, being only a Prufer unit being able to fight Jibril without instantly being killed. Bloodborne Blood Destruction is an ability exclusive to the Werebeast race and allows for them to bypass all physical capabilities and possibly the laws of physics for a set amount of time. It can be identified by the iconic red staining of the eyes, hair, fur, and parts of the skin (generally forming an intricate skin pattern on at least the forehead and under the eyes that are unique to each individual) with the red color being derived from the person's blood breaking from either the breaking of the capillaries or from the uncontrollable flow of their blood. After reverting back to his/her original form, the red coloring of their Blood Destruction form disappears thereby assuming his/her blood returning to the bloodstream. Usage Weapons Magic can be utilized to create powerful weapons aside from casting spells. Some of the known weapons are the Aka Si Anse and the E-Bombs. Phantasma Magic Not much is known about the magic of Phantasma, however, it can be assumed that they are able to bend reality to their will. An example is Jibril's Kitchen, by using Avant Heim as a manufactured wormhole Jibril was able to create a kitchen made for Stephanie Dola to feed Sora and Shiro. Flügel Magic The Flügels are known as "Life" as opposed to the "Creatures" this means their bodies are mostly made of Elementals, greatly making their affinity to magic incredibly strong. The Flügels are known to be very powerful and can cast many different types of spells such as Teleportation. Elf Magic Magic invented and used by Elf are the most spread and common within Exceed. It controls Elemental with various sophisticated formulas to achieve many purposes, from everyday convenience to cheats used in games. And finally, defensive spell like Eternal Fourth Protection and mass-destruction Void Zero Protection. For an elf, aptitude in magic is depended on how many magics the elf can use at the same time, dubbing them "#th magic-caster" in the process. As a normal elf can use up to 3th - 4ths of magic, Fiel Nirvalen are being considered as inferior due to being officially known as a dependent 1st caster. In fact, she is a prodigal 6th caster who recently break her limit to the 7th, only eclipsed by her unsurpassed 8th ancestor, Shinku Nilvalen. Dwarf Enchantments Due to the fact that Dwarf's body would crumble if they attempted to use magic without a catalyst, by the effect of mithril and orichalcum, the 8th race alone created enchanted Device that channel, process and regulate magic. Devices can be embedded with magical formulas or even combined (or dis-combined) to other devices to produce various effects rivaling Elf magic. Therefore, devices can be ranged from personal weapons like swords and hammers to large, Floating battleships that provide them superiority during the war. The greatest devices recognized by dwarfs are a pair of robots crafted by Ronnie de Launier and Vic de Launier respectively, they can rewrite the "concept" of both spiritual and physical forms for a short period. According to Sora, that is very much rewriting the setting of computer games instead of using cheat code. A Space-conditioner crafted in Harden fell was purchased by Jibril to install at Kuhaku's chamber at Elchea Palace, which serves the same purpose of Air-con yet with wider effect. According to Jibril, the design and law behind Dwarf's craft are purely artistic. Dwarf forgers simply followed their emotions during the processes and there are no scientific elements involved. This is vital to the production of the Devices as any Dwarves who failed to do so can only repair and maintain Devices. Ex-Machina's Magic The Ex-Machinas are seen to have the most diverse range of their use of magic. With spells such as Lösen: Enderpokryphen, which replicates attacks inflicted upon them. Dhampir Magic Illusion Magic is utilized by the Dhampir, the 12th race of Exceed. They are known to be the most powerful race in terms of illusion magic as long as their physical forms allow it. True to that, Plum is capable of not only camouflaging himself but even bested against magically superior opponents like Jibril and Feel Nirvalen. However, its deeper strength (literally) lies in self-hypnosis that allow feats beyond Dhampir's physical ability. By placing himself and others in illusion, the Dhampir prince is capable of flight, lifting heavy objects beyond his normal strength and most of all: Love magic, with no other record in history. es:Magia zh:Magic Category:Terminology Category:Spells